


O Christmas Tree

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [10]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	O Christmas Tree

"Uh… Zach… can you come out here for a moment?"

Zach sighed deeply and set his laptop on the bed. He'd been in the middle of a report and he really needed to get it done. He was tempted to ignore his boyfriend. But there had been an odd note of panic in the older man's voice. It was probably nothing. Zach was sure it was nothing. But on the off chance it was something, he needed to check. He hopped out of the bed and stepped out into their tiny living room. And he stopped there. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. Because there was just no way he was seeing, what he was seeing.

"A little help, please."

Zach continued to just silently stare for several long seconds. Then he tilted his head the other way and crossed his arms. He shook his head slowly, completely at a loss. "I can't…" He started and stopped and shook his head again. "I just… how, Owen?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Owen answered. "Can you just help me?"

Zach didn't move for several more long seconds as he continued to just stare. Finally, he nodded his head and turned. But he didn't approach Owen. Instead, he headed back into the bedroom, grabbed his phone, and then went back out. He held up the phone and opened the camera app. "No one is going to believe me without proof." He said, hitting the record button. "Wave hi to the camera, Owen." Zach said with a smile. "Oh wait… you can't." He said with a laugh.

Owen glared at him as he continued to struggle from his spot on the floor, in front of the small Christmas tree. He was completely tangled from head to toe in many strands of Christmas lights. All shapes, sizes, and colors.

Zach stepped closer, still holding the phone up, and bent down. He stared at the tangled mess that was his boyfriend and shook his head. "Seriously, Owen. Your place is tiny. Why do you even _have_ this many lights?"

"Just help me!"

Zach laughed again and sat down on the floor. He shook his head and continued to record. "Nope. Not just yet. This is great!"


End file.
